Demi God High School
by AMHOLL
Summary: Annabeth moves to Manhattan to work on Olympus designs and go to school at Goode High with her boyfriend Percy. There's a lot of drama with the WHOLE gang there. Reyna goes for Percy. Takes place after Gaea. Percy/Annabeth mostly
1. Arriving at Goode High

** Hey, Just to let you know, I don't own any of these characters or the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus. Anyway, this story takes after Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank save the world from Gaea. Percy is about 18 now and goes to a high school called Goode High. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. Please Review!**

* * *

Annabeth

_Beep!_ My alarm screeched in my ears. I groaned and slammed my hand down on the off button. I yawned and stretched and got out of my bed. My tiredness went away as I realized I was in New York to go to high school with my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. I quickly got dressed into an Abercrombie t-shirt and some ripped up Hollister shorts. My hair was already curly and I slightly brushed the small knots out of it. I went down stairs to eat my breakfast, which was just a bowl of my favorite cereal, Reeses Puffs. My dad had let me move from San Francisco to see my boyfriend and work on some designs for Olympus. I would be attending Goode High and Percy will be surprised when I show up there. I would get to see his messy jet black hair and his sea green eyes that I always get lost in. Just thinking about him makes my brain melt. _Aww how sweet!_ A voice whispered in my head. Ugh! Curse you stupid Aphrodite. I looked at the clock and flung my backpack over my shoulder and ran out the door.

I drove my new red ferrari that my dad got me when I turned 16 to school. As I slowly parked, guys were whistling and girls were glaring. I ignored them and walked all the way to the counselors office for my schedule. I didn't have a chance to glance at it because the counselor, Mrs. Jacobs, sent a guide to lead me to my locker. The girl was about 5'6, my height, and had straight brown hair and purplish blue eyes that were filled with kindness. I thanked Mrs. Jacobs for my schedule and headed out, with the girl whose name turned out to be Kara, to my locker. As we walked through the hallway, we talked and she seemed really nice. She was in to architecture like me! When I stopped at my locker, I noticed Kara and a few other girls take in a sharp breath. "What?" I asked curiously.

"The hottest and most popular guy in the school is coming down the hallway with his friends," Kara blushed when she talked about him. I raised my eyebrows and motioned for her to continue.

"He's the captain of the swim team and apparently, he has a girlfriend in Frisco so he won't date anyone," she explained in disgust. I felt sympathy for her. Wait, captain of the swim team? Girlfriend in San Francisco? It has to be Percy!

"Umm, I think that girlfriend might be me," I whispered quietly to Kara.

"Yeah, every girls dreams for that sister. Don't get your hopes up in lying." I shook my head and turned around and there he was laughing with his friends as people made way for him. His sea green eyes sparkling like diamonds. I took in a sharp breath.

"I told you. He's popular, but is nice to every kid in school," Kara said dreamily. I was only half-listening. I wanted to run up to my Seaweed Brain and kiss the warm plump lips waiting for me.  
"I'm gonna go talk to him," I said bravely. Kara looked at me in disbelief putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and started to walk towards him.

"Annabeth, even though your pretty, doesn't mean he's going to like you. I told you, he already has a girlfriend," she called as I got farther away from her. Oh Kara, your going to be surprised. Everyone went silent as I put my hands around his eyes from behind him. I could see Kara shaking her head in the corner of my eye and I could hear gasps from his friends. "Guess who?" I whispered into my Percy's ear. He groaned and yelled, "Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you! I have a freaking girlfriend for gods sake!" He yanked my hands away and I saw Kara giving me an _I told you so! _look. He turned around with anger flaring in his beautiful sea green eyes as he saw my watering gray eyes that were about to overflow and fall down my cheeks. Disbelief filled his eyes when he saw my blurry gaze as I slowly backed away. His gaze softened as my tears started to fall. "Oh gods I'm sorry Annabeth!" he exclaimed pulling me into a hug and kissing my tears away. There were many gasps among the crowd. I could swear that my tears were making a puddle under my feet.

"I didn't know it was you!" he explained into my hair. I laughed a little and looked into his melting eyes.

"Of course you didn't you stupid Seaweed Brain," I teased, my voice still hoarse from the crying. He put on his goofy lopsided grin and whispered,

"You will always be my Wise Girl," and then pulled me into a deep long kiss. Now there was definitely a crowd surrounding us. I didn't care, this is what I've been waiting for; my Seaweed Brain. I had to endure the pain for months.

_Flashback_

_I stared at the picture of Percy and I holding hands on the beach that was hanging in my locker. Then the stupid popular girls came up and surrounded me. The leader, Taylor, sneered,_

_"How much money did you pay this hottie to hold your hand little Annie?" Her friends snickered as I held my tears back. Brittany took from my locker and ripped it to shreds. (This was happening when Percy was taken from Camp Halfblood and put into camp Jupiter) Now I was definitely crying. The girls looked at me in disbelief at the fit I was throwing. That was the last picture I had of us. I ran into the girls restroom and cried for the rest of the day._

_End of Flashback_

Our kiss was interrupted by a shriek. A tall blonde girl with green eyes made her way through the crowd of people surrounding us. I finally saw her face up close. She was one of those girls who wore way to much make up. Her eyes were flaring in anger. She ripped me away from Percy and I then glared at her. "What- are- you- doing- with- my- boyfriend?" Between each word, she slapped me. My face got red, not only because she slapped me so many times, but because I was really mad. Percy pulled me back and examined my face. I told him I was fine and then he turned to the girl who just slapped me.

"For the last time, I am not your boyfriend, Taylor!" he yelled fuming with anger. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get you in a matter of time." Then she turned to me eyeing me up and down. "Now answer my question. What are you doing with him?" I stepped forward letting go of Percy.

"Well just to let you know, little miss TAYLOR, I am Percy's girlfriend from San Francisco so go run along and cry to your little stupid nail polish!" The crowd started cheering as Taylor walked away fuming. Percy kissed me once again and stopped right before our principal came walked up to the crowd.

"Would any of you like to tell me what's going on?" his voice echoed into the halls. Percy stepped forward and explained what happened. Mr. Kregg raised his eyebrows and let Percy take me to the nurse and went to go find steaming Taylor to give her detention. I refused to go to the nurse and Kara came up to me.

"So you are Percy's girlfriend," she realized apologetically. I nodded and Percy wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. Kara walked away awkwardly.

"Well that was fun!" I giggled leaning my head on his chest. He chuckled, then stopped abruptly. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm really sorry about earlier Wise Girl," he whispered in my ear guiltily. I rolled my eyes. Will he ever go easy on himself?

"It's fine Seaweed Brain, hey can I see your schedule?" I asked curiously. He handed it to me and I compared them.

_My Schedule_

_1st Period: Ancient Greek - Mr. Sun_

_2nd Period:History - Mr. Gold_

_3rd Period: English - Mr. Blofis (Percy's stepdad)_

_4th Period: Gym - Mr. Brunner_

_Lunch_

_5th Period: Architecture - Ms. Wisdom_

_6th Period: Science - Mr. Bolt_

_7th Period: Math - _

_Percy's Schedule_

_1st Period: Ancient Greek - Mr. Sun_

_2nd Period: Marine Biology - Mr. Salty_

_3rd Period: English - Mr. Blofis (Percy's stepdad)_

_4th Period: Gym - Mr. Brunner_

_Lunch_

_5th Period: Math - Mr. Wing_

_6th Period: History - Mr. Gold_

_7th Period: Science - Mr. Bolt_

My heart filled with happiness. "Percy! We have Ancient Greek, English, Gym, and Lunch together!" I exclaimed happily. He kissed my forehead and gave me a mischievous look. "What?" I asked suspiciously. He chuckled and said,

"We have some friends here," he explained. My eyes widened at this statement. "Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Rachel, and Grover are here." Now my jaw was definitely dropped all the way. He just laughed at my expression and intertwined his fingers into mine and we headed to Ancient Greek.


	2. The Gods go to High School?

Zeus

The arguments of the other gods echoed through my head. They all sounded like children! Poseidon and Athena were arguing about their kids relationship. Artemis was saying that she was born before Apollo. Hera was yelling at Hephaestus for being ugly. Aphrodite was arguing with Ares about who was better looking. And my fair brother Hades had shown up on this dreadful day. Right before my brain blew up, I boomed, "SILENCE!" The room became dead silent. I grinned, happy that they followed my command.

"You have been acting like children! It's awful to think that we are even close to being related to you KIDS!" I said in disgust. Poseidon glared at me and I glared back.

"Your punishment will be getting turned into kids by me!" I was getting glares from everyone by now. _Way to go Zeus! Now every god hates your guts!_ I tapped my foot and everyone fell asleep for 5 seconds and when they woke up, they were all TEENAGERS! Poseidon had tan skin with extremely deep sea green eyes and thick black hair, a little longer than Percy's, with a muscular body. Athena had straight blonde hair with dark stormy gray eyes. Artemis, who usually looked like a twelve year old, had shiny black hair with killer purple eyes. Apollo had spiky blonde hair and pearl white teeth that blinded you like the sun with dark blue eyes. Hera had honey colored hair with chocolate brown eyes. Hephaestus had almost white hair with hazel eyes and had a LOT of acne on his face. Aphrodite had silky blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a extremely good looking body. Ares had almost all the way shaved dark brown hair with a muscular body and looked like a football player. Hermes looked like an exact replica of his dead son Luke Castallen. Hestia had dark red hair with dark brown eyes. And last but not least, Hades had emo black hair that hung in his eyes that you could barely tell were almost black. I smiled proudly at my creation. Then my brother, Poseidon spoke up,

"Hey Zeus, umm, you kind of turned yourself into a teen to." He pointed out in an unusually higher voice. Hera handed me a mirror and I got a good look at my face. I had black hair, too and had electric blue eyes. I sighed at my mistake.

"Oh well, anyway, we will all be attending Goode High, were all our children are attending." Everyone groaned which just made me more proud. I lifted my chin up and said,

"We need to have different names though." We came up with our names very easily. They were:

_Zeus: Zack_

_Poseidon: Cody_

_Hades: Cole_

_Hera: Julia_

_Athena: Elizabeth (Lizzy)_

_Artemis: Olivia_

_Apollo: Derek_

_Hephaestus: Joe_

_Hermes: Jeremy_

_Ares: Jordan_

_Aphrodite: Silena_

_Hestia: Sofia _

"Okay, It's settled!" I cried and read the list of names to everyone. They all looked pretty happy to me so I decided they were all fine and planned for this morning.

_Line Break_

3rd Person:_  
_

The gods dressed up for school in a teenage way. Zeus wore a t-shirt that said don't mess with the gods with black sweat pants. Poseidon wore black skinny jeans with a sea green t shirt that said my home is the beach. He had a blue hoodie over it and had headphones in his ears. Zeus rolled his eyes. _He thinks he's so cool, _Zeus thought while they all took a subway to Goode High. When they arrived, no one was staring at them because of the mist. They thought the gods have been going there since the beginning of the school year. They tried to spot their kids at lunch and they finally saw them. Percy had Annabeth up against a wall kissing very passionately. Athena was fuming with anger while Poseidon just shrugged. Aphrodite was just saying _Aww!_ over and over again with tears in her eyes while Ares, who had his arm around Aphrodite, started making a gagging sound. When Percy and Annabeth went back to their table, the gods saw they were sitting with the whole gang which included Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, and the Stoll Brothers. The gods had no where else to sit so they just sat down with them. Of course they sat with them, the only people in the school not affected by the mist. Percy stared at Poseidon when they sat down while the other kids stared at their own parents. They either gasped "Mom?" or "Dad?" The gods grinned and nodded. They explained Zeus's terrible anger problem who sat there grumbling and told them their fake names. Annabeth was looking between Percy and "Cody" (Poseidon) and said,

"Hmm, Percy, you got some competition." She teased jokingly. Percy played along and pretended to be hurt and shocked.

"Oh Annabeth! What am I ever going to do without you?" He said in a fake depressed voice. Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched her boyfriend in the shoulder. The rest of the table laughed. The Percy stopped abruptly. Annabeth gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Trouble, 6 a clock." The gods looked confused, but the rest of the kids looked behind Annabeth at a very angry Taylor.

_Line Break_

Annabeth's Pov:

I was fuming with anger as I saw that slut walk up to our lunch table. She sat right down into the last empty seat there was. I was over the top mad now. "What the heck do you think your doing here?" I asked through my gritted teeth. Taylor shot a sickly smile towards me and then turned to Percy grabbing his hand. He turned red with anger and ripped his hand away from hers. Taylor grinned,

"Oooh, I like them feisty!" What she did next only made everyone in the cafeteria turn their heads and stare. She kissed him. _She kissed my boyfriend! My stupid Seaweed Brain! _I froze as my face turned red and the rest of the gods were silent as they kept kissing. Although Ares was just trying not to laugh. I shot him a glare and Percy pushed Taylor away FINALLY!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?" I said slowly and calmly getting louder by each word. She turned and looked at me and she had a smug expression.

"Your boyfriend?" she laughed. "I believe he just kissed me back." My eyes widened, he did push away ten seconds after kissing her. Percy eyes widened, too.

"You don't believe her do you Annabeth?" he asked shocked. I shoved my chair back and stalked out of the school.


	3. Apologies

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I Haven't updated for awhile, but I'll keep doing it! Here's the Gods names so you don't get confused:**

**_Zeus: Zack_**

**_Poseidon: Cody_**

**_Hades: Cole_**

**_Hera: Julia_**

**_Athena: Elizabeth (Lizzy)_**

**_Artemis: Olivia_**

**_Apollo: Derek_**

**_Hephaestus: Joe_**

**_Hermes: Jeremy_**

**_Ares: Jordan_**

**_Aphrodite: Silena_**

**_Hestia: Sofia_**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson Series.**

Apologies

Percy POV:

I watched as Taylor marched up at our table. Her hand moved to mine and I felt my face heat up in anger. I immediately pulled my head back and she shot me a sickly smile. Before I knew it, she was kissing me. At first, I was pulling away, but then I started to kiss back. The whole cafeteria was silent as we kissed. After she pulled away she gave a smug smile to Annabeth. _Annabeth! _I felt sick to my stomach. "Why are you kissing my boyfriend?" she shrieked, but I couldn't tell if she was mad or sad.

"Your boyfriend?" Taylor sneered. "He kissed me back!" I saw Annabeth think for a moment and then she turned purple. Did she believe her?

"Annabeth, you don't believe that do you?" I tried, but my luck wasn't good today. She shoved her chair from the table and stalked out of the cafeteria. I wanted to go after her, but Aphrodite stole the chance as she ran out of the cafeteria after my girlfriend. Athena was fuming.

"I thought I could trust you!" she spat and her stormy gray eyes were currently having a tornado. I sunk back into my seat guiltily.

"I didn't kiss her back!" I protested even though I knew it was a lie. I didn't know why I kissed her back, it was almost like she put me under some spell.

"Then why were you kissing for more than ten seconds?" Thalia asked as she glared daggers at me. I sighed, I didn't understand, I didn't like Taylor, but something got me to kiss her. Just then, Aphrodite came back with Annabeth who's eyes were red from crying probably. I sunk even lower into my seat as Aphrodite marched to our table.

"Taylor is my daugher," Aphrodite explained. Most people understood except for stupid Nico. I rolled my eyes at his stupidness.

"So..." Nico motioned for Aphrodite to continue. Now everyone groaned and Hades was slightly embarrassed for his son's stupidity.

"My daughters usually get what they want by charming guys without even trying." Aphrodite explained to Nico and Nico only. Then he grinned after he finally understood and we all laughed. I looked at Annabeth and gave her an apologetic smile and she grinned back and we kissed, but this time I kissed her with all my passion to show I love no other girl than her. I felt my brain melt as I forgot my own name. I could stay like this forever until Reyna coughed and I laughed. She blushed as I grinned at her and I raised my eyebrows as she looked away. I shrugged and I put my arm around Annabeth. Everyone else seemed to notice Reyna's weird reaction, too, so it was awkward for a moment.

*Line Break*

After lunch, Annabeth was headed to Architecture while I was headed to Math. I kissed her goodbye and headed to my class with Thalia. and my father? Math was surprisingly interesting because my father and I were talking to the fish in the fish tank our teacher had.

They actually knew who I was!

_Your Poseidon's son!_

_**Yup!**_

_You have pretty eyes!_

I bursted out laughing and everyone stared at me. _  
_

"Percy Jackson!" Mr. Wing shouted. I shrunk back into my seat and my dad looked confused. Probably didn't know people get in trouble for laughing while the teachers talking.

"Yes Mr. Wing?" I asked.

"Would you like to share what is so funny?" he asked. I shrugged. They might as well never believe me.

"The fish said I have pretty eyes." The whole class burst out laughing including the teacher. I just sat there while they pointed at me. I shrugged. It was the truth.

"Well- you- are one- funny- boy- Percy- Jackson," Mr. Wing gasped between laughs. Percy just nodded and the laughter just kept going.

*Line Break*

After a strange class, I met up with Annabeth. I grinned when I saw her.

"How was architecture?"

"Awesome!" and then she started blabbling about it and how it was her favorite class. I blanked out as we walked down the hallway. I would occasionally nod my head so she knew I was listening. Not really.

I looked at her and I felt the certain need to kiss her so I pushed her up against the wall and I was almost to her lips until someone interrupted us. I groaned and turned around to face Danny, the biggest school jock. He had a sickly smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked him longing for Annabeth.

"Who's this pretty lady?" he asked seductively while stroking the side of her cheek. She shrunk away from the contact. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't ever touch her without her permission," I growled. I towered over him since I was like 6 inches taller than him. He held his ground and tried to punch me. I dodged it. I didn't ever try to hurt him because I didn't want detention. People started surrounding us chanting, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

That's when Danny went for my girlfriend. I took him and threw him into the lockers.

"I told you to not touch her!" I threatened. Danny looked scared and ran away sweating. I didn't have a drip of sweat on my face.

Thalia came out of the crowd and said she had the whole fight on video. On the way home we watched it 8 times. Everyone came over to my house(including the Gods) to play some party games since it was a weekend. This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
